It is very well known to use a wide range of different measurement and data processing techniques to obtain information concerning geological formations that may contain oil, gas or other hydrocarbons.
Hydrocarbon-rich deposits are often present in relatively complex geological formations, and the likelihood of whether hydrocarbons are present or absent in a particular location can depend on whether and how the hydrocarbon deposits have migrated over time and/or in dependence on geological events.